Running From Myself
by LittleCheshireBoy
Summary: A boy running from his past life arrives to Republic City, there he will have to fight his demons and he will fall from a boy that will change his view of life...SORRY BAD SUMMARY... FIRST STORY PLEASE R&R...SLASH BolinxOC also MakoxKorra and IrohxAsami...Rated M but nothing serious yet.
1. Chapter 0:Runaway

**Running From Myself**

**Chapter 0:** Runaway.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.

**WARNING:** SLASH, BOYxBOY, **BOLINxOC**, **DON'T LIKE** **DON'T READ****.**

**A/N: **So this is my first story so please be easy on me but i'll read and acept every review so please don't be afraid to tell me if this story sucks or if it's good, also i'm sorry if you see any granmar mistake o typo because english is not my first lenguage; one more thing this is a little snippet of the plot so read and review please.

-o-

Chapter 0: Runaway

-? POV-

I was runing… with no direction… what else can you do when you were rejected in so many ways… But, where am i?, i don't even remenber how i ended here, in this island so close of Repuclic City, the only thing that i know is that i don't have energy enough to cross the sea...but…

Why try anyway… i'm tired…i'm lonely…i'm not a master…i'm not special at all… maybe if i let the sea take me away i'll feel good…maybe...

I looked at the sea standing at the edge of the rocks… and i started to walk foward…slowly…

"Goodbye" I said with tears on my eyes as i let myself fall…

"Hey what are you doing?!" I heard a strong female voice coming from nowhere but i ignored it…at least until a great tower of water formed below me and catched me and then threw me to the beach… when i opened my eyes i saw a young women with tan skin and wearing blue clothes, she looked angry and worried at me and that was the last thing that i saw before my vision started to become blur… and then everything turned black…

-o-

**A/N: **Sooooooo what do you think? Im sorry if it was a bit suicidal but everything would be explained later.

Please review and don't contain yourselves i can take a constructive critisism.

**LittleCheshireBoy**


	2. Chapter 1:Not A New Home

**Running From Myself**

**Chapter 1:** Not A New Home.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.

**WARNING:** SLASH, BOYxBOY, **BOLINxOC**, **DON'T LIKE** **DON'T READ****.**

**A/N: **So this is my first story so please be easy on me but i'll read and acept every review so please don't be afraid to tell me if this story sucks or if it's good, also i'm sorry if you see any granmar mistake o typo.

Also special thanks to the people who reviewed my story, that really meant a lot to me.

-o-

Chapter 1: Not A New Home

-Kora POV-

What the hell this boy was thinking?

I just decided to take a relaxing walk at midnight and what did I get? A suicidal crazy boy, thank god I caught him before he hit the rocks, seriously this boy has to have really bad problems to ever consider suicide, I laid him on the sand and took a look at him…he was really scawny like he hadn't eat properly lately, he had shiners, his clothes were torn and had some bruises and cuts.

He fainted so I took him to the temple as fast I could.

-o-

-? POV-

I started to open my eyes but my vision was still blur and couldn't move properly but i could hear people talking and then bald little kid jumped on my stomach…

"Hi! Are you awake?! Why are you so sleepy? Are you drunk?!" He said in a very loud tone that made my head hurt.

"Meelo please behave he doesn't feel good" Said a pregnat woman with black hair in calm tone.

I was goning to say something until i heard loud footsteps and the familiar tanned woman entered the room with an angry expression.

"Finally you awake!" She said as she grabbed me by the neck, "What on eart you were thinking! Are you a moron? Don't you have people who love you?" She said still angry but that last question really hit me and with my remaining energy i replied…

"No I don't!" I said and then silence filled the room.

I laid back on the bed still dizzy and tired and the woman was still glaring at me and then a middle-aged man entered the room with two little girls.

"What is happening here?" He said and the girls came close to me and a bubbly energetic girl started to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Ikki and these are Jinora and Meelo, we are a family what's your name?" She asked me with a big smile, I don't know maybe her cheerful atitude got me offguard but i answered her.

"My…name is…Unsei" I said but pretty low almost like a whisper.

"I'm still waiting to you to explain me why you jumped of the cliff" Said the angry tanned woman.

"I don't want to sound rude but it's none of your business" As I said that I saw her face turning red and the old men holding her back.

"Dear you shouldn't say things like that, she rescued you and she was worried about you because you was in a very bad condition" She said holding the little boy in her arms and i felt relly guilty about it, these people helped me and i was being disrespectful.

"I'm sorry i never wanted anything of this to happen it's just that…I was traveling and I was really tired because I haven't eat in days because I don't have money…" I said hoping they would bellive me.

"Well I think that explain why you were walking around the temple" Said the middle-aged men. "And just to end with the introductions my name is Tenzin, this is my wife Pema and you already met my daughters and my son, and this is Korra…" He was going to say something but he was interrupted by Ikki and Meelo.

"She is the avatar!" Both said in unison.

"The avatar, wow that's really impressive" I said but to be honest I wan't amazed at all.

"Well we'll leave you some clothes and when you are ready come to eat dinner with us and you could introduce yourself properly" He said and left the room with everybody but Korra who came closer to me.

"You can fool Tenzin and everybody but me, I know that you hide something so don't try anything stupid because I won't hesitate to attack you" She said in a intimidating voice and left the room.

I was scared she figured that pretty soon and as much I want to flee I don't have energy enought and wouldn't go far so I'll stay here for a night or two, collet some food and then leave without trace.

I got up a put the clothes that they left me, is very…peculiar and pretty bight, is not something I would use everyday but clothes are clothes and I really can't afford something else.

I left the room and started to walk around until I found everybody eating and I saw two young men, one with a cold serious face and the other holding a fire ferret with big smile on his face and weirdly looking at me. I took a seat and prepared myself…i have to think quickly.

-o-

**A/N: **Sooooooo what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the interaction and in the next chapter there will be more character interaction and more about Unsei.

So tell me what do you think do you like Unsei?, what is he hinding?, Will Korra like him in the future? What will Bolin think about him?

Please review and don't contain yourselves i can take a constructive critisism.

**LittleCheshireBoy**


	3. Chapter 2:DG, L & PE

**Running From Myself**

**Chapter 2:** Death Glares, Lies And Puppy Eyes.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my OC.

**WARNING:** SLASH, BOYxBOY, **BOLINxOC**, **DON'T LIKE** **DON'T READ****.**

**A/N: **So this is my first story so please be easy on me but i'll read and acept every review so please don't be afraid to tell me if this story sucks or if it's good, also i'm sorry if you see any granmar mistake o typo.

-o-

Chapter 2: Death Glares, Lies And Puppy Eyes

-Unsei POV-

Never in my life had I felt so observed, I tried to calm down but Korra's constant death glaring, Meelo's and Ikki's anxious smiles and the two strangers were really making nervous so I started with the easier thing.

"Hello my name is Unsei, I'm 15 years old and I got lost on my way to Republic City" I said trying to sound as calm as I could.

"So Unsei, where were you born?" Said Pema with a little smile on her face.

"Umm…on a little village on the Earth Kingdom not so far from Omashu" I said and noticed that Tenzin had a serious expression.

"And why are you here? There are other ways to go to Republic City, there are ships that can go directly to the city" Said the stranger with the cold expression.

"I-I k-know it's just that I was assaulted by robbers and I can't afford anything now" Damn I didn't expected him telling me that, it's obvious that they don't like me at all and that they want me out as soon as I can.

"Don't worry you can come to the city and stay with us if you want to until you find a job and a house" The other stranger said, he was nothing like the other one, this one was so cheerful and was always smiling.

"Bolin you shouldn't say things like that you barely know this guy what if he's an assasin or a thief!" The other boy said at this Bolin guy and I felt a little offended.

"I think that I should go, thanks for your hospitality" I said and I got up, I wasn't that offended but I didn't want to keep this interrogatory.

"Wait!" And I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and I found Bolin standing in front of me and suddenly I felt my face turning red… what the hell…this have never happaned to me before…

"S-Sorry but i-it'll be the best-t i-if I go" Why am I stuttering? I have to keep it together, is bad enought that they are already suspecting about me.

-Bolin POV-

It is wierd that i really like this guy? Like really REALLY like him? I mean he looks like a nice, polite, cute…I-I mean kind boy.

It's obvious that he have been throught a lot lately and I feel that I have to help him, who knows maybe we could become good friends but for some strange reason Mako and Korra are pretty hostile to him, so I offered him our place to stay until he find a job but Mako started to scream at me and he said something hurtful that I think that offended Unsei because he got up and was about to leave, so I got up and I grabbed him by the shoulder and he turned around.

He was in front of me and I looked at him, he was shorter than me, he had dark brown eyes almost black, black hair and he was really pale but with a pink trace on his face.

"S-Sorry but i-it'll be the best-t i-if I go" He said and then he rushed to the exit.

"Mako why did you say something like that?" I said and was really angry at him.

"Why do you care? it's not like he's your friend or anything!" He said and I noticed that he was angry to.

"Korra won't you do anything about it?" I said to Korra but she was already angry when we arrived.

"I don't care he can do whatever he wants" She said with her arms crossed.

"Korra you should see how is he" Said Tenzin to everyone's surprise.

"Wait what?! Why me?!" Said Korra as she stood.

"One of your duties as the Avatar is connect with people and help the people who need it" He said still calm.

"Okay but Mako has to come with me!" She said pointing at him.

"What?!" He said as he stood up.

"It was YOUR fault that he left!" She said and to be honest she was right.

"Guys lets hurry up before he go away" I said, he must be away now.

-Unsei POV-

Damn this island it's kinda big but I can see the beach from here, I kept walking until I saw a little fire ferret near my feets.

"What are you doing here buddy?" I said and bend down, he was really cute and soft and I remenbered that Bolin was holding a fire ferret…Just think of him made me blush…Why am I blushing too much? He's just a stranger , I shouldn't care about him.

"Hey! Unsei wait!" I heard and when I turned around I saw him, Korra and the other boy, damn why are they here.

"Hey, thank god we found you, ummm Korra and Mako wanted to say you something" He said with a smile on his face.

"Ummm sorry about what I said earlier" He said with a cold expression.

"Ummm don't worry actually you had a point" I said and turned to Bolin "You shouldn't trust people who you don't know".

"Yeah…sorry" He said and his smile disappeared, I felt guilty about it so I lended him the fire ferret.

"Hey you found Pabu!" He said and his smile returned…he has a nice smile...What's wrong with me?!.

"Anyways I guess that you want me to apologize" Korra said with her arms crossed.

"You can do it if you want to I won't force you to do it" I said and honestly she had every right to distrust me.

"Good because I don't want to" She said rolling he reyes.

"Come on guys we should be friendly to eachother" Said Bolin concerned.

"Well I should go, thanks for everything Korra I owe you one" Hopefully I'll never have to pay her.

"Wait, where will you go?" Bolin said with a worried face.

"Ummm to Republic City I guess, don't worry I'll be fine" I said and kept walking, I'll be fine on my own…like always.

-o-

**A/N: **Sooooooo what do you think?

I hope that you liked the interaction with the characters, in the next chapter I'll try to kept the multiple POV's and follow the storyline and maybe the past of Unsei and his feelings haha so…

Please review and don't contain yourselves i can take a constructive critisism.

**LittleCheshireBoy**


End file.
